


Fireworks

by marikishtarisgay (Random13245)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Carnival, College AU, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Loosely established plot, M/M, if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random13245/pseuds/marikishtarisgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>"</b>"Bakura, what are 'fireworks'?"</p><p>"Did you live under a rock in Egypt or something?...You're not kidding, are you? You've literally never seen fireworks before? Okay, that settles it, we have to go."<b>"</b></p><p>Marik is a foreign exchange student from Egypt. Bakura is the sorry sap who's stuck with guiding the heavily-accented new kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I just got home from a fireworks show and thought to myself 'I could wax poetic about fireworks for days' so I wrote fluff. My plan is for this to become a series once I finish hold onto me, and this could be considered a sort of snippet of the future story. Not a prequel or sequel.

"Bakura, what are 'fireworks'?" Marik held the flyer for the local fair that was coming up. This was at least the fifth question he'd asked in relation to what the flyer described. He'd already asked Bakura about what a _fair_ was, and then when Bakura attempted to explain, he'd asked what _carnival rides_ were. Bakura was at his wit's end with this kid.

"Did you live under a rock in Egypt or something?" Bakura sighed.

"Well, kinda." Marik shrugged defensively.

"You're not kidding, are you? You've literally never seen fireworks before?" Marik shook his head. "Okay, that settles it, we have to go."

"I thought you said you hate fairs."

"I do, but..." Bakura tried to come up with some reasoning other than simply wanting Marik to be amazed, "it's an important part of American culture. You're here to learn."

"Yes, that's true..." Marik agreed. Bakura would never admit it, but as difficult as it was to understand, he liked Marik's accent. It was so different from any other accent Bakura had heard before.

"You have to experience fireworks for yourself, I can't explain them." Bakura decided.

So, when the weekend rolled around and the fair rolled in, Marik ended up dragging Bakura from stand to stand just to stare at everything for a little bit and then move on. Bakura tried to be annoyed, but the look on Marik's face was more than worth it. There wasn't a single stand that didn't dazzle him; the toy stand, the various food stands, hell even the several church stands.

But nothing could compare to the look in his eyes when he spotted the rides.

"Oh my gods," Marik practically shouted, "Bakura we have to go on these!" Bakura didn't argue and just let himself get pulled along by Marik. He didn't even complain at the outrageous prices for unlimited ride passes, though he was tempted to.

The first ride Marik chose was one that could make you puke just watching it. It was called 'The Skymaster' and it consisted of top oppositely facing carts which were swung like a pendulum back and forth until they built up enough momentum to go up and around and keep swinging.

"Marik, you probably should start on a safer-"

"Pleeease, Bakura?"

And that was how Bakura ended up where he was now, swinging violently back and forth on the Skymaster. Marik was laughing and giggling the whole time, obviously adjusting well to the ride.

When they got off, Marik stumbled like a drunkard for a few steps until he regained his balence. "Let's go again!" He insisted. So they did.

And then Marik did a one-eighty and pulled Bakura towards the giant fun slide. The line was full of over-enthusiastic kids and tired looking parents. Bakura was starting to relate to the tired parents. Marik bounced the whole way up the stairs that led the line. When they got to the top, the bored looking worker asked them if they wanted to slide down together or separately, and before Bakura could say separate, Marik chimed in with 'together.' And then they were handed a single potato-sack-turned-sled to ride down on.

In order for two people to safely slide down together in one sack, one person had to straddle the other and both participants had to tuck their feet into the flap at the bottom of the sack.

So, Bakura ended up straddling Marik, similar to how parents slid down with their kids. Except, they were both twenty-somethings who could've easily gone alone. Bakura tried his best at first to leave some space between himself and the Egyptian, but when the worker gave them the push they needed to slide, he found himself pressed tightly against Marik's back. Damn his still young and still hormonal body for reacting to the touch. He tried to ignore it, and instead focused on Marik's excited scream as they passed over each bump and were midair for a split second.

Bakura also made a pointed effort not to look at Marik as they got off the ride and continued to explore. Bakura definitely did _not_ notice they way Marik's golden hair streamed behind him like drops of honey, or how the sun shone so perfectly off of Marik's tanned skin. And he for sure _did not_ watch as Marik's lavender eyes lit up at the sight of each new ride. Nope.

They stopped to eat, which was a whole other ordeal. Marik examined each and every one of the options, weighing the pros and cons of each greasy food truck. Eventually, he settled on walking tacos, at Bakura's insistence.

The continued to ride rides until it got dark out, and then Bakura informed Marik that they should start heading towards the fireworks viewing area. The area was just a large field of grass, stretching out forever towards the horizon. Marik went to sit down on the grass, but Bakura stopped him.

"Here," Bakura said as he shed his jacket and spread it out over the grass. The pair then settled in on the makeshift blanket.

"When are the fireworks going to happen?" Marik asked.

"Any minute now, shh."

As if on cue, a loud snap signified the first firework being lit. Marik jumped at the noise, and then again when the firework cracked into life, spreading sprinkles of light over the night sky before fading out, like dying stars. Once he adjusted to the noise, Marik had the sense to be in awe.

He watched with rapt as each little burst trailed its way up the sky before exploding into glitter that fizzled out like soda. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. The lights were beautiful and yet mysterious. They seemed close, but they sounded far. They lit up Marik's face with a rainbow of colors as each one smattered across the sky. Bakura, who wasn't much for fireworks, found himself more watching Marik watching the fireworks.

The fireworks reflected in Marik's eyes, mixing with the lavender. His mouth had fallen into a slight 'o' shape. There was no denying it, he was absolutely beautiful. Bakura had the urge to just reach out and claim those lips that were frozen in awe.

As the finale started, loud and bright, he impulsively acted on that urge. He leaned in close to Marik's face and just connected their lips. Bakura came to his senses a split second into the kiss, and pulled away.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Marik stared at for a few seconds the same way he watched the fireworks. Adoring. Instead of saying anything, Marik leaned down and caught Bakura's lips in another kiss. It took him a moment to register what was happening, but once he realized, Bakura kissed back.

The last of the fireworks fizzled out leaving the pair in darkness, though neither of them noticed anyway.


End file.
